1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held electrically powered steam generating devices, such as a facial sauna, which cannot be overfilled, can be tilted in any direction when full without leaking and can mix air and steam in any desired proportions to control the concentration and temperature of the emitted steam. In addition, the facial sauna can be adapted to receive attachments such as a facial mask, concentrator, brush or sponge.
2. Prior Art
Prior steam generating devices and facial saunas have structures which permit them to be tilted in any direction without spilling. However, for the most part, these prior steam generating devices and facial saunas must be filled with a measured amount of liquid. In addition, they are not made to receive a self limiting amount through a fill means in the base.
Thus, Hettinger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,458, issued Mar. 7, 1944 discloses a vaporizer constructed of two cylinders or cups of sheet metal which are telescoped so that they form, respectively, the bottom and inside of the container and outside and top of the container. The top is provided with an aperture at one side for reception of a long spout which extends within the container for a substantial distance and is inclined at a sufficient angle to the vertical to prevent the user from getting burned if the device is tipped forward. The long inclined extension prevents water from running out of the spout if the container is not filled above a line marked on it.
Omohundro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,428, issued Dec. 8, 1970 discloses a steam generator which includes a water tank, electric heating unit and a spout that both expels steam from the water tank and receives water for introduction into the water tank. The spout has an inner portion extending into the water tank and spaced from the walls of the water tank a distance sufficient to permit retention of a predetermined amount of water, i.e., 28-35 cubic centimeters, within the tank after filling while the steam generator is in an upright position and then inverting to pour out excess water. There is no structure which permits filling the water tank from the bottom. Also, Omohundro provides an extension having holes, which extension connects on the end of the spout to increase the velocity of the steam as it is being expelled and permits the expelled steam to mix with ambient air, lowering the temperature of the steam. No fans or adjustable air intakes are used.
Doyel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,066, issued Oct. 3, 1972 discloses a portable hand-held steamer in which the housing is shaped so that when a certain quantity of water is contained therein, the housing has a capacity to contain the quantity of water in all directions taken about the geometric center thereof. A water fill hole is provided in the upper housing. A water measuring cup is provided which is designed to hold no more than the amount of water that is desirable to use in the vapor generator.
Plasko, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,629, issued July 3, 1973 discloses a portable hand-held electric clothes steamer with a one piece housing having an integral fill opening intermediate a water chamber and a combined steam chamber and water trap. The fill opening is positioned so that the water will overflow the opening when the proper amount is in the chamber. This enables the water trap to work effectively and prevents the water from leaking out when the device is overturned.
Conlin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,236, issued May 12, 1970 discloses a vaporizer in which air is drawn in by a fan through adjustable openings in the housing and is delivered to the vaporizing chamber. The steam generator of the present invention includes a fan which mixes air with the steam after the steam leaves the vaporizing chamber.
Naritomi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,306, issued July 10, 1973 discloses a steam generating instrument for hair dressing having a blower and steam generating means wherein the blower delivers the steam from the steam generating means into a venting duct and then to the hair.
There are no steam generating devices such as facial saunas which are filled from the bottom and cannot be overfilled, can be tilted in any direction without spilling or leaking and have the temperature of the steam controlled by mixing with air in the steam outlet pathway utilizing a fan and adjustable air inlet holes in the housing between the fan and steam generator.